A Tale of Three Hollows
by LooseTie
Summary: One month after the Winter War Ichigo gets an offer, to be King Of Hueco Mundo. Read how he goes from nothing to King and experience love for the first time, I know Summary sucks
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys here it is, my Ichigo/Mila/Tier story. At first this may seem a little on the angst side but it's only for the first chapter (or maybe a little into the second). But here are some changes; all the Espada except 2 will be alive, Ichigo will be eighteen, and the Vizards will not be captains. I just wanted to let you know that, I hope you guys like it**

**A Tale of Three Hollows**

(**One Month Post Winter War**)

Ichigo Kurosaki lays in his bed quietly thinking over the events of this past year. First he meets a soul reaper - soul reaper gives him power - uses that power to protect and eventually saves said soul reaper and ends up doing jobs for the people that tried to execute the soul reaper

He sacrificed his own well being for people who couldn't take care of their own problems, and when he needed them most they turn their backs on him

He gave up his powers so that the three dimensions could be safe and when he needed them to give him some form of closure they just told him to live out the rest of his life as a human without so much as a goodbye

He rolled over trying to figure out why none of them tried to visit, sure Kisuke called a few times to invite Ichigo over for tea and the occasional Vizard showing up to make sure he was alright. Hell he even saw a certain black cat sitting outside on his neighbors roof... while he got dressed after his showers. Yep, Yoruichi is still perving on him

But he just felt lonely, he missed the midget, pineapple, and the baldy. He didn't want to admit it but he would fight Kenpachi again just for the chance to talk to them

The Soul Society completely abandoned him and he knew he had to get over it but he couldn't stop this bad feeli...

He felt a sharp pain in his heart, he shot up from his spot on the bed and rolled off of it in agony. He clutched the are on his chest 'am I having a heart-attack' he thought to himself in between his shallow breaths

As soon as the pain hit its climax he blacked out

But soon he slowly opened his eyes and took an observation of his surroundings, he was in some sort of 1500's castle throne room. It was long and spacious with high stone walls with a stone floor that had a long narrow red carpet leading up to a risen platform with a throne on it

"Where the hell am I?" He asked aloud but soon got his answers as torches lit themselves on the wall and large double doors open and out walks...

"**Hiya Kingy**" his inner hollow says/asks he then walked to the throne to set leisurely on it "**long time no see**" Ichigo quickly went on the defensive but Hichigo just waved it off "don't worry I'm not gonna fight you since you don't have any powers...yet"

Ichigo's eyes widened considerably, just what did the bleached copy of himself mean "what are you trying to say and what happened to my inner world?" he asks stuttering

"What I'm saying Kingy is that I'm gonna give you hollow powers" he finished with a toothy grin and avoiding the inner world question

"Why?" he asks not completely up to date on what's going on in his own life, when he got out he was going to have a long discussion with himself in the mirror

"**Kingy you defeated Aizen, the King of Hueco Mundo**" Ichigo nodded "**he was the king and you killed him which leaves Hueco Mundo without a king and I want us to fill that gap**" he stated with as much clarity he could provide

Ichigo was speechless, why was his inner hollow WANTING to give him his powers and become king of Hollows

Hichigo knew the king was shocked plus he really didn't want to answer any questions at the moment "**I'll give you time to think about it**" and with that he shot up from his throne and flashed up to Ichigo and poked him on his forehead sending Ichigo out of his inner world

The inner hollow sighed with content and made his way back to his throne, he like the new changes, he changed it because the old man didn't allow him to change anything stating it was Ichigo's choice

But a smile soon crept its way on his face he knew the Kingy would accept sooner or later and he left out important information... Hueco Mundo has a queen, a rather beautiful Queen and if things worked out in his plan then his King would get a HOT first girlfriend

(**IN ICHIGO'S ROOM**)

Ichigo's eyes quickly opened, he felt himself laying on something cold and hard 'guess I'm still on the floor' he thought slightly humored. He stood up and ran his hand through his hair

"I think I'm gonna take a shower and think about this" he said to himself only to realize he was talking to himself "oh God, I'm going insane" only to shut his mouth for the second time

He walked into the bathroom to do his routine 'banging his head on the shower wall expecting an answer to life' he did more often then he should nowadays

All the while completely oblivious to a pair of green eyes

(**OUTSIDE**)

Mila Rose crouched on the roof opposite of her targets house decked out in a pure white robe covering her body and white shoes that were made specifically for sneaking. She was instructed to survey this boy by her Queen, Tia Halibel

She didn't know why she had to survey him, she just guessed it was because the boy was the one who defeated Aizen, at least that was what she overheard when she eavesdropped on Tia talking to Szayel

She didn't care however she thought the boy was kinda cute, well maybe a little more than cute, in her words he was 'a boy with a nice set of abs and I could ride him all night long' of coarse she didn't let that be known to anyone else but herself. She could practically hear Appaci going on about how the gorilla was lusting after a little kid

As soon as she saw him go into the bathroom she skillfully opened the window and slid in without so much as making a sound, though she wouldn't admit it, Sung-sun was more fit for stealth but Mila wouldn't complain. She took pride in her body, the only body she thought was better than hers was her Mistresses'

Shaking those thoughts away she snuck over to the desk he had in his room and gently placed a camouflage reiastu monitor she got from Szayel in the corner to get better surveillance. And with that she went to leave... but she wanted one last look at his body

She knew her curiosity could get her killed but she knew that she couldn't die here, after all the boy couldn't sense spirits anymore could he?

She gently pushed open the door and silently glided in

(**BATHROOM A FEW MOMENTS EARLIER**)

Ichigo was still going over his thoughts about the whole king of Hueco Mundo thing and the more he thought about it the more appealing it grew. He would be in charge and could keep peace, he wouldn't be lonely, and hell he could probably get some attention from the Soul Society for once

He grabbed the shampoo and squeezed some onto his hand and lathered it into his hair

He was at peace for the moment, that was until '**hey Kingy I hate to break it to you but someone's in your room**' the inner hollow said

'Is it a soul' he asks

'**Yes, a hot dark skinned babe with a huge rack and round ass**' Hichigo said with his grin growing wider

'Is it Yoruichi' he asked in annoyance. He really didn't want to have to deal with her at the moment

'**No**' and with that Ichigo went on the defensive and intruder in his room but he then realized that she couldn't touch him. He was perfectly safe... '**Kingy she can touch you and you can touch her**'

'...what' Ichigo asks inwardly in pure disbelief

'**I said I would give you hollow powers**' Hichigo said and Ichigo could feel the sadistic grin on his face '**your spirit energy is slowly returning to you, it's coming back slowly so that it won't cause suspicion with soul reapers**' the hollow said but this time his wisdom was showing

'Should I be worried' Ichigo asked him, this was one of the only times Ichigo was willing to listen the his inner hollow

Hichigo thought for a minute '**...no, just keep showering and pretend you don't see her**' this time he lied already forming a plan. He knew it was a hollow from the reiastu and that this woman's hormones were fluctuating, and if the Kingy let her see his body the woman would be attracted to Ichigo

Hichigo was already plotting Ichigo's first girlfriends

(**BACK TO PRESENT**)

Mila Rose safely made her way over to the shower entrance, was she seriously spying on an eighteen year old boy because she was horny, yes. Did she care, no

She climbed up the shower wall silently and looked over just enough to see him. 'Oh my God' she thought checking him out 'he's shredded'

She began to drool slightly and could feel her body growing hotter 'if only he still had his powers, mmmm' she thought licking her lips and reluctantly dropping down with stealth and making her way out his bedroom window

(**ICHIGO**)

He didn't see Mila Rose, but he sensed her and just took his inner voice's suggestion and went on with showering though trembling with fear as to why a soul that could have easily have killed him didn't in fact kill him

He just waved it off though feared it may return was still in his mind 'I hope my new powers get here soon' he thought

He stopped the shower and dried himself off and went to get dressed. After which he got a visitor, a blonde visitor who was a dentist's worst nightmare. Shinji Hirako in the flesh was knocking on his bedroom door (knock knock knocking on Ichigo's door, hey hey hey yeah. Sorry couldn't resist)

"Hey Ichigo" Shinji said walking into his room and sitting on his bed causing Ichigo to scowl at this man's lack of manners, Shinji noticed this "hey don't get your panties in a twist I trained you so I can sit wherever the hell I want in room"

"What do you want?" Ichigo said leaning on his doorframe crossing his arms

"Has anyone been in this room lately, I felt another presence a little while ago" Shinji said deciding to be forward with Ichigo, just because he lost his powers didn't mean he still wasn't part of the Vizard, each and everyone one of them agreed to take turns visiting him every so often

Shinji knew the Soul Society thought they were doing the right thing by leaving Ichigo alone, but they were doing the opposite, they made it look like they were pushing him away. Which everyone knew was their real reason. How Yoruichi chose to go there and stay was beyond him

But no Ichigo was still apart of their family and the way the Vizard saw it, you don't turn your back on family

"No, not that I can recall" Ichigo lied, he could easily get away with lying since no one expected it of him

Shinji just sighed and stood up and looked Ichigo in the eye with seriousness written on his face "you know you can talk to us, Ichigo" he said to which Ichigo nodded "and if you need anything we'll always be there for you" and with that their short little meeting came to a close and the two shook hands

Shinji walked down the stairs and saw Yuzu, Karin, and Isshin waiting for him

"What did Ichi-née say Mr. Shinji?" Yuzu asked him, Shinji just smiled at the little girl, not the big toothy smile but a small smile. Ahh innocence, it was a blessing

"He didn't see or hear anyone" Shinji said

Isshin then stepped forward and clasped his hand on his friend's back "thank you for coming old friend, I think he needed the visit, especially after a soul that somehow got near us" they didn't know it was a hollow, the reiastu was too well hidden

"Just contact me if it happens again" was all Shinji said before strolling out of the house. He walked down the street and next thing he knew he was chasing another pretty face proclaiming everlasting love, ahh that was our Shinji all right

(**HUECO MUNDO**)

Mila Rose exited the Garganta and took off her robe. She shook her head a few times to let her hair fall back into place

Tia Halibel approached her and greeted her "good you're back, how did your mission fair?" Tia asked

Mila just bowed and and replied "I placed the monitor where you asked me to, Mistress" she said respectfully and started walking away

Tia was curious as too why Mila acted so boldly as to just walk away "is something wrong Mila Rose?" Tia inquired

"Nothing, I'm just gonna go take a loooong bath"

**Boom, new story chapter 1 is done! (Fist pumps) I hope you like the start of it, I know it took me a few days but hey, I just didn't know how to start it off but I think I like were I'm going**

**But your opinion matters more so please for the love of God, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Tale of Three Hollows Chapter 2******

**I'm still rethinking the summary but here's Chapter 2****  
><strong>  
>(<strong>Hueco Mundo<strong>)

Mila Rose exited the bathroom of her own personal room she got from Mistress Halibel, Halibel was the Queen of Hueco Mundo because Starrk denied the throne in favor of simply sleeping all day, well he would've slept if not for Lilynette constantly annoying him

She donned her uniform and quickly made her way to the meeting room that was called to address the current situation in Hueco Mundo

(**Espada Meeting Room**)

Mila Rose arrived just in time for the meeting and quickly made her way over to her fellow fraccion. She nudged Sung-Sun asking what she missed

"Nothing important yet" she respectfully replied, Mila Rose blinked, she expected her to give some snarky reply or some badgering

But her attention was directed to the Queen as she made her way into the room and stood at the end of the table. She pulled down some kinda screen from the table and turned it on, there on the picture was Ichigo Kurosaki aka the boy she watched in the shower

Mila Rose blushed and all eyes were drawn to her. Grimmjow laughed "haha, why are you blushing? Did you see the boy naked or somethin'?" he asked cackling but soon quieted when Mila blushed harder

"It seems she has" Ulquiorra stated with no expression, no one knew this but him; after Kurosaki left Hueco Mundo the girl actually revived him by 'healing' his dust. Something like that was impossible unless you know who we're talking about

But back to the meeting, Halibel glared at her subordinate "is this true Mila Rose?" Halibel asked dangerously

"Well... umm... uhhh" she sputtered turning red even more, sure she could be perverted at times but this was too much

"You're a pervert" Appaci said laughing her ass off

Halibel just sighed and went back to the meeting at hand "this boy defeated Aizen" she said plain and simple but everyone already knew that, Grimmjow just wanted to fight him even more

"From the information we gathered it seems the shinigami have left this boy alone. But it is in our best interest to befriend him" she explained but this caused several eyes to widened

"Why do we need to befriend the brat" Nnoitra exclaimed appalled to the idea of making friends with the boy who he saw as a weakling

"Because wether you like it or not this boy freed us from a maniacal bastard of a leader" Halibel said sternly glaring at Nnoitra for his outburst

"Hmph" Nnoitra huffed. The meeting continued for a short while discussing simple matters and day to day life. Halibel soon dismissed the meeting and the Espada went their separate ways

Halibel pulled Ulquiorra aside and silently gave him a mission, one of which it even caused him to give an expression of surprise but nonetheless he agreed for it and soon left to prepare for his trip

Mila Rose quickly made her way back to her room to avoid further ridicule but seems Halibel caught her before she could make it out the door "from now on Mila Rose I expect you to not peek on you missions from now on" and with that said Mila blushed then went to bury herself in her room

(**Ichigo's Room**)

Ichigo awoke with a huff. He swiped the sweat off his brow and looked at the clock 'shit, I gotta get to school, I'm almost late' with surprising speed he quickly threw on his clothes and raced down the street

While running he looked around and saw blurs, he was surprised he could reach this speed 'huh, must be my reiastu returning to me that's making me this fast' he thought happily. He had completely forgotten the whole 'he's gonna be turning into a hollow soon' deal

After about ten minutes of an all out sprint he arrived at school with two minutes to spare, he raced up the stairs pushing anyone who was in his way out of his path. Quickly opening his locker and grabbing his books he then made his way to the classroom

RING RING RING

He made it just in time 'I can't wait till I get out of this everyday life' he thought panting. He casually walked to his seat and sat down missing all the longing looks from the female population, unbeknownst to him that he was every girls' crush

"ICHIGO" Keigo Asano yelled charging at Ichigo, to which the Orange-headed semi-hollow just stuck his arm out nonchalantly

"Hey Ichigo" Sado said quietly

"Hey Chad" Ichigo continued on his way to the back of the room where his desk is

Ichigo and Uryu just nodded to each other but when he turned his eyes to Orihime she just blushed deeply and turned her head with a quiet greeting. Ichigo knew something was up but was not prepared for it

With a huff he fell into his desk and pulled out his books

It was going to be just another day to him, another boring, gloomy day with no hollows to fight or shinigami to entertain. He tried focusing on his books but couldn't concentrate with the quietness. He never really noticed how dull things were until his unexpected visitor last night, compared to this everyday life was prison

Tik-tok tik-tok tik-tok

He tapped his pencil repeatedly against his desk while his eyes flicked across the room looking for anything to distract him. His throat became dry and he started to sweat

He couldn't take this anymore and raised his hand "Teacher can I go to the bathroom" he abruptly stated successfully disrupting the quietness

The teacher sighed and reluctantly agreed to it but not before threatening him about what would happen if he didn't come back

Nervously he walked out of the door slightly embarrassed but soon disregarded it in favor of leisurely walking down the hall ways prolonging his little venture. He walked into the bathroom and went to the sink to wash his face with water trying to compose himself, but what happened next took him completely by surprise

He looked into the mirror and saw his favorite bleached lookalike "Hiya Kingy" the hollow said grinning in a way only he could

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked not in the mood for his antics

"**I came to talk to you about the boring ass classroom, why don't you just ditch class?**" the hollow said while leisurely leaning against the mirror

"Because schools important" Ichigo half-lied, he too was wondering why he had to go to school but nonetheless went because he still held values

"**Your a nerd, but luckily you won't have to go once your in Hueco Mundo. You'll be a king.**" The hollow grinned still waiting for the big reveal when Ichigo gets there to find out the Espada are alive and reforming Hueco Mundo

Ichigo just sighed thinking about how his friends and family were going to take this while he sorta suspected them to try and charge into the realm of hollows in attempt to reclaim the strawberry

He just turned off the sink and walked back to class

He opened the door to find...

Ulquiorra standing there in a school uniform being introduced to the class whilst Chad and Uryu continuously glared at him while Orihime sputtered as a small blush crept its way across her face

Ichigo stood there speechless trying to find out why the formerly dead fourth Espada was wearing a uniform, carrying books, and introduced himself to his class

Ulquiorra noticed Ichigo walked in and inwardly smirked at his astonishment

"**Kingy don't react! Just act normal**" Ichigo took Hichigo's advice, since he recently began to trust the carbon copy of himself more and more nowadays

(**Soul Society**)

All captains of the Gotei 13 stood in their meeting hall awaiting the meeting that had been called by Yamamoto himself not too long ago

"Do you think he fell asleep again?" Shunsui joked nudging Ukitake with his elbow. This caused many to laugh except Soifon and Toshiro, they didn't think it was funny to joke about their leader

Unohana smiled "it seems he just can't keep track of time anymore" she said giggling

Then the doors opened and revealed Yamamoto sitting in his chair watching his subordinates file into the spots in the room. He had to discuss with them something of great importance

He cleared his throat to establish dominance over the room "it seems our radars have picked up a hollow's reiastu in Karakura town" he said getting straight to the point

Many captains eyes shot wide open, why would a hollow of significance return to the town after the Winter War?

"I'm sending a team to investigate and exterminate whatever is causing a disruption and take care of this problem before it escalates even further. I have chosen Captain Kuchiki and Captain SoiFon to pick four more people to accompany them" the chosen captains' heads nod in acknowledgment "meeting dismissed" he said slamming his cane into the ground

Soifon approached Byakuya "I have no preferences on who to take so you go ahead and pick which people to bring" she said acting like she was above him. Mostly likely due to the fact she was faster than him... by only a slight amount

'Bitch' Byakuya thought, he hated acting noble-y and wished that he could be more open with his emotions but he has a clan to uphold, even if it means having to let a little girl act like a complete snob thinking she's better than him

**Sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted to get something out here for you to read. Anyways please check out my other story and don't be afraid to review they really mean a lot to me**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Tale of Three Hollows Chapter 3**

**Okay, sorry it took so long but life has been shoving me down and I've recently had the flu and other things crippling my update times so hopefully y'all can forgive me, anyways, I'm back with another chapter and hopefully the next chapter of Streaks of Orange And Gold will follow after a week**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, otherwise I would not be writing fanfiction and Ichigo would fight Ywach already**

**Read and Review please!**

(**Hueco Mundo**)

"I can't believe I'm lusting after some punk kid" Mila Rose said, ashamed of herself. She couldn't help but think about the orange-headed ex-shinigami, not only did he have a killer body and heroic reputation, he was unique. Extremely unique

She just shook her hand at her thoughts, disrobing as she prepared to enter her shower. Freeing her DD breasts from her tight battle bra and shimmying out of her small armored panties. Running a hand to test the now warm water she sighed happily as she felt the warm embrace of the water

'Well he is kinda cute' she tried to reason with herself 'plus he'll be working with us soon enough' her mood seemed to brighten with that thought, she proceeded to scrub her body with effort she tried her hardest to enjoy her little alone time away from the constant bombardment of Las Noches

"Hurry up you fat cow! We're supposed to be at Halibel-sama's right now!" yelled a completely angered Appaci, even though she didn't make a sound, Mila knew Sung-sun was nodding in agreement with their brash friend

Mila sighed and turned off the water to go get ready 'this is gonna be a long day' she thought

(**World of The Living**)

'Don't stare, don't stare, don't stare' Ichigo repeated in his mind as he stared at Ulquiorra, aka the man who killed him and assaulted his friends. Ichigo knew he couldn't take Ulquiorra in his current state. He had to play it cool

The rest of the gang shared similar thoughts as they tried their hardest to pay attention to the teacher, also failing miserably at trying to not stare

'Why is he here? What does he want?" he kept asking himself. Ichigo had to play it safe around the Espada so he shouldn't be quick to anger. He should just stay calm and relaxed and take things in stride. He looked over at Uryu who had also come to terms with the situation and nodded towards the strawberry

Chad and Orihime shared similar expressions of thought, the gang was ready for anything to happen and they will try their best to defuse the situation with minimal damage. No lives shall be lost today

_RING RING RING_

'Is that the lunch bell already?' Ichigo thought astonishingly. He stood up along with the rest of his class as they filed out of the classroom and towards their usual lunch spots, only this time will be much more interesting. Ichigo walked closely behind the new student and when they neared the restroom he gripped Ulquiorra on the shoulder and kindly pushed him through the restroom door

The emo-spada quickly gained his bearings and looked towards his interrogator "Why are you here?" Ichigo asked him

"I am merely vacationing" he said, Ichigo did a double take, how could this emotionless Arrancar say something so sarcastic yet so blandly?

"Tell me the truth!" Ichigo said, now starting to yell

The green-eyed hollow surprisingly obliged with his request "We have been monitoring you for the past while now and we believe we could be of some assistance"

Ichigo was shocked by the Arrancar's compliance, he really didn't expect to hear the truth from him "Why are you so honest!?" Ichigo asked furiously, now holding the pale man by the collar. In his fury he forgot that he didn't have any powers to face the hollow in one on one combat

"I'm just being politely honest, we offer our assistance in these troubling times" the cuatro stated once more

The orange-headed teen grew more furious "Quit telling the truth!" Ichigo had to do a double take "Wait I mean- gah! Whatever!" Ichigo pulled back and went to the sink, he washed his face in the water. This was very frustrating and with his powers coming back along with a mystery girl sneaking in his room was all giving him a major headache

Ulquiorra looked on with interest "Is your reiastu returning to you bothersome, Kurosaki?" he asked

Ichigo's eyes widened "how did you know my reiastu was returning?" he asked afraid, if everyone could sense it then the Soul Society would soon be knocking on his door

"Well to put it bluntly I'm surprised the humans haven't fainted yet. From the old documents I gathered, you never were very good at hiding it" the Espada informed

"Do you think the Soul Society will notice" Ichigo asked fearfully

Ulquiorra looked him dead in the eye "... absolutely"

(**Across Town**)

"This world is very quaint" Byakuya said aloud as he stretched in his new Gigai, currently decked out in a black suit and tie, fine shoes, and even straighter hair than before. He currently stood on the porch of the Urahara Shop, where they got said Gigais

Renji walked out next to him and popped his back "That's the first thing I thought when I arrived here, Captain" the tattooed man agreed. Rukia soon came out of the Shoten as did Rangiku and Hanaturo

"Why did you bring me along, Captain?" the kind boy asked the tall noble man

Byakuya looked at him and prepared to answer but was cutoff "If the situation calls for it, we may need medical staff. And if that you better be ready" a stern womanly voice called out. Soifon stepped into the group and nodded briefly to the elder Kuchiki

Byakuya noticed the boys sunken attitude and despite his noble attitude, he couldn't let a young boy's hope be shattered just yet "But that may not be the case" this seemed to take the load off the Squad 4 representative

They were about to embark on their journey but were stopped by an unexpected guest. The guest being a purple-haired goddess of mischief, Yoruichi 'I don't give a fuck' Shihōin stood in front of them

"Yoruichi-sama!" Soifon yelled while dropping to a bowing position in front of her mentor. The others just gave her an awkward wave. "How have you been!?" she started to fire questions

Yoruichi smiled "Hello my little bee. I've just been relaxing, you know; eating tuna, laying in front of the TV, watching Ichigo shower, and all around getting absolutely nothing done" the goddess admitted wholeheartedly

Rangiku sweat dropped at the 'watching Ichigo shower' part

"What are you up to now, demon cat?" Byakuya asked coldly. Soifon didn't even notice him say anything because she was too entwined in her mentor's prescence, other wise she would be on him like white on rice

Yoruichi shifted her weight to one leg and smirked "I was actually hoping to tag along with you guys" she proposed. Byakuya just moved a hair away from his face clearly annoyed but nonetheless agreed but with a slight curse under his breath

And with that the group started on their trek, completely unaware of the life changing events about to ensue. The events will put their friendship and loyalty to the test and they won't even know it

'We're coming for you' Byakuya thought with conviction

**CHAPTER END!**

**Okay so here's the deal, I can't keep up with two stories apparently and this chapter was hard to get ideas for, so I am unhappy to announce that this story will go on hold so I can continue to work on Streaks of Orange and Gold. Once I finish that story (shouldn't take very long) I will return and continuously work on it**

**So this will be the last chapter for awhile, I'm sorry to disappoint my fans (pulls dagger to heart**

**Ichigo: **_ ?!$& wait!_

**Me: **_You can't stop me!_

**Ichigo**_: But what about your other story! Will me and Yoruichi ever lose our virginities!?_

**Me**_: Of course! You already had oral sex twice!_

**Ichigo**_: But who's gonna write it if you're dead!?_

**Me**_: Great Scott..._

**Ichigo**_: Do you see now that the world needs you?_

**Me**_: Yes, and now I'm gonna go write that chapter and then y'all will bang until you hate your genitals!_

**Ichigo**_: Dude, gross..._

**Anyways I'm done now and also me and Mexican ninja1996 have been working on the next lemon so it should be out soon. Bye!**


End file.
